


Raven Beauty

by crankyoldman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: Getting a little caught up in emotion.For the prompt "birds".





	Raven Beauty

He was in the presence of a raven beauty, a gorgeous night preview in the middle of the day.

No, that wasn’t enough to describe him. Prompto didn’t have the words for something so precious and rare. The midnight black mane was so soft he wanted to just bury his face and fall asleep, to dream of a perfect world. His dark blue eyes were intelligent, like he knew what adventure would be like as they became the best of friends.

“Prompto? You done hugging that chocobo?”

“Heh, sorry Noct. It’s not like you see a black chocobo every day!”


End file.
